Especial Halloween, ¿Dulce o truco?
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Una fiesta de Halloween es lo que menos se hubiera pensado Akira en asistir ¡Y más en tener que usar un disfraz! ¿Qué pasará en está que organizo Akashi? ¿Por qué los chicos han actuado muy raro últimamente? ¿Serán capaces de jugar el "dulce o truco"? ¿Quién será el vencedor?


**Notas: ¡Chanchanchaaaan!**

 **Bien iniciemos con esto, primero que nada espero les guste *u* la verdad que me esforcé en subirlo porque vieran que cantidad de tarea tenía xD y prácticamente la hice aún lado y me desvele un poquis en planear cada detalle; y pido una enorme disculpa por no subirlo el día que correspondía pero tuve x problema técnico que me lo impidió QWQ**

 **¡ACLARACIONES! Este cap para hacerlo más emocionante los chicos ya están en segundo, oh sí, así que si no le entienden tal vez sea por eso XD como sea, trataré de ser lo más clara posible ¡Así que disfrútenlo un montón!**

 **¡Advertencia! Mucho spoiler así que estás leyendo bajo tu propio juicio y razón, además de que te da curiosidad este cap tan raris xD**

* * *

Capítulo especial Halloween, ¿Dulce o truco?

-¿Eh? Entonces ¿También recibiste una invitación?

Le preguntaba al acosador quién estaba al otro lado de la llamada, ¿Por qué hablábamos? No sé, él ha iniciado la llamada; pero no ha sido la primera vez que lo ha hecho, aunque tampoco es que me moleste ¡Él y mi pequeño amigo son muy cercanos así que no importa!

-Sí, pero no sé si ir

-¡Vamos Kagami! Es una fiesta y que Akashi la preparé debe ser algo grande, recuerdo que en Londres me invitaron a unas pero no había ido, ya que casi no me gusta ir a fiestas pero digo, estarán todos así que debe estar divertido

-¿Si irás? Pensé que dirías "ah que aburrido" -Intento imitar mi voz lo cual fue chistoso así que me reí sin importar que se molestará

-Bueno eso lo hubiera dicho hace un año, pero sabes todos ustedes hicieron que cambiara esa forma de ver las cosas… ¡Oh! ¡Hiro me llama para cenar! Tengo que colgar, bueno Kagami nos vemos en la fiesta de mañana

-De acuerdo…cuídate Akira

Jajaja y colgué, vaya que Kagami ha estado diciendo eso últimamente, pero supongo que no es el único que ha cambiado todos lo han hecho desde que los vencimos en la Winter Cup y nos vimos en la Inter-High

-¡Hiroooooo! ¡Tengo algo que pedirte!

Como estaba en mi habitación con la invitación en manos y un pequeño paquete salí sólo con la invitación, aunque no esperaba lo que me encontré ¡Estaba Nathan con él! Dioos ese chico, siempre viniendo sin que le llamen y lo más raro es que mi primo no hace ningún escándalo con él pero la vez que conocía a Aomine uff se desato el infierno

Estoy pensando de más, me acerqué a ellos y de inmediato sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura y una barbilla encima de mi cabeza algo que sin duda me hizo sonrojar ¡Maldigo a los chicos de 1.90 y que son más altos que yo! Sí, porque Nathan no es el único que se pone así, también el Huckleberry, la fotocopiadora, el acosador ¡HASTA EL TINTAN Y PENSAN UN MONTÓN PARA MI 1,68! (si crecí cuatro centímetros) En momentos así desearía que mi primo entre en modo "no la toquen" pero no sé porque con Nathan no es así… es como si lo quisiera (?)

-¡Te atrape Nao!~ Ahora eres mi presa~

-¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme Natha? Quiero hablar con Hiro

¿No les dije que sé defensa personal? ¿No? Pues sí, tome clases un año cuando tenía trece y no olvide como deshacerme de alguien cuando te atacan por detrás, el pobre de Natha se retorcía de dolor, oww ¿Me excedí? ¡Es su culpa! Siempre le digo que no haga eso

-Eres mala~ y yo que te quiero tanto, wuaaa

-C- calla y deja de decir esas cosas ¿Quieres?

-Oye Natha, cálmate, que me agrades no significa que puedes…

No le dejo concluir porque él le tapaba la boca algo sonrojado ¿Eh? ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Ya, ya entendí no molestaré más a Nao por el día de hoy

, no tienes remedio, como sea ¡Oye Hiro! ¿Recuerdas que te gusta hacerme feliz?

-¿Y ahora que es lo que quiere mi Aki -chan?

-Akashi me invitó a una fiesta y quería pedirte permiso

-¿Akashi? ¡Ah! ¿Es ese chico que cuando me vio abrazándote parecía querer matarme con la mirada?

-Si ese mismo, Nathan, es la cerecita absoluta

Aunque el ya no tenga tanto ese complejo de superioridad me gusta decirle así, no sé me parece divertido y más porque a él no le gusta que le diga de esa forma

-¿Te invitaron? ¿Y quienes irán?

-Bueno, me imagino que mayoría de los equipos de basket, varios invitados entre ellos los chicos de la Generación de los Milagros

-¡No!... Digo, prefiero que te quedes viendo anime a que estés sola con todos ellos

-¡Oh vamos Hiro! Sabes que no son malos, por favor siempre te hago favores así que por una noche déjame ir con mis amigos

-Hmm… no sé… siento que no deberías ir sola y ese día no podré acompañarte porque iré a una fiesta también

-¡Yo puedo acompañar a Nao! Además no creo que le hagan algo conmigo ¿Así es mejor, no?

-Supongo… Bueno confiaré en ti Nathan te encargaré a mi pequeña y hermosa prima

-¡H- hiro!

-Tranquila Nao~ tiene razón de lo pequeña y hermosa~ no tienes por qué avergonzarte

-¡Idiotas!

¡Ese par! Cuando concuerdan con algo no me dejan en paz, pero bueno, ahora que lo pienso no he visto el paquete que me envió Akashi. Será mejor que lo vea antes que lo olvide pero después de cenar ahora tengo mucha hambre

 _ **Una cena después, en la habitación de Akira**_

Ya terminando de cenar Nathan me molesto un poco sobre cómo iba a ir disfrazado ¡El muy bobo me dijo que irá de policía a ser mi stripper! Dios sino morí de vergüenza fue porque le di un zape antes que se fuera, lo bueno que me lo dijo en voz baja y mi primo no oyó porque si no habría una muerte y que flojera enterrar en la noche de viernes el cadáver de mi amigo. Como sea, me lave los dientes antes de entrar a mi habitación fue cuando revisé el paquete que Akashi me envió

¡Debo saber que es! Así que lo abrí lo más rápido posible

" _Por favor usa esté traje el día de mañana, te estaré esperando ansioso"_

 _-Akashi Se_ _ijūrō_

-"¡Tiene que estar jugando!"

Cuando lo abrí me quede boquiabierta ¡Akashi a veces se pasa de listo! Dios, lo bueno es que me controle porque más seguro hubiera gratando alertando a mi primo ¿Quieres saber que era? Bueno, era nada más ni nada menos que un disfraz, pero no, no es un disfraz que tu digas "hay que lindo" ¡NO! Es uno de Cleopatra, para decirlo mejor uno que mostraba un poco más de lo que debería.

El disfraz era lindo sí, la falda llegaba hasta las rodillas y la playera apenas y cubría parte de mi abdomen dejando lo que es la parte de la cintura descubierta y parte de la espalda parecido, digamos que tanto mi espalda baja como mi abdomen quedan descubiertos, así que en conclusión era algo vergonzoso ¿Por qué querrá que vaya vestida de esa manera? Es bastante sospechoso…

Pero bueno ¿No es tan malo, no? Ya que así no tendría que buscar un disfrazar ¡No puedo esperar hasta mañana!

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Me desperté muy contenta, la verdad que es la primera vez que voy a una fiesta de disfraces, ugh, ¿estará mal sentirse nerviosa? Jajaja Dios parezco una de esas chicas que están nerviosas antes de un baile, pero bueno, me fui a desayunar con mi primo, hay como lo quería siempre sonriendo a pesar de lo que paso con Misaki, Dios sabía que esa tipa no merecía a mi primo pero cuando le advertí no me hizo caso, ugh, a veces quisiera volver el tiempo y hacer que reaccione antes que pase lo que sucedió

En fin, no hay que amargarnos con recuerdos, mi primo (gracias a mí apoyo y el de sus amigos) sigue como siempre ¡CON UN BUEN SAZON! Y su comida como siempre estuvo genial, y antes de que se fuera le toque una canción porque sí, lo he notado algo triste y bueno siempre que intento animarlo dice que tocando el piano se siente con fuerzas así que eso hice, toque y él se fue con una sonrisa. Espero no llegue borracho (por la fiesta que tendrá con unos amigos suyos)

La fiesta da inicio a las cinco, y son las once de la mañana ¿Qué hago? ¿Veo anime? ¡Pero es que están varios en estreno y no podría aguantar el esperar! Supongo que puedo investigar un poco de Cleopatra, digo irme disfrazada de ella pero no conocerla del todo, se me hace algo raro ¡A navegar en internet!

Me puse a investigar y lo que encontré me sorprendió; vaya historia egipcia y romana, tantos romances ugh tal parece que Cleopatra fue una mujer muy bella tanto personalmente como físicamente que llamaba la atención de varios hombres; tanto así que para hacerlos sus aliados los seducía, en verdad que fue interesante todo lo que encontré pero para que aburrirte con tanto detalle. Me eche en mi cama ¿Qué debo de hacer ahora? Me llevo su rato investigar pero apenas es la una de la tarde y no sé qué hacer

En eso recibí una visita, y por como tocaba sospechaba de quién se trataba, fui a abrir (aún en pijama) y si, mis sospechas eran ciertas era Ideyuki con Yamazaki me pregunto ¿Qué harán aquí?

-¡Chicas! Que sorpresa que estén aquí

-Siento venir a interrumpirte Akira -san, pero le dije a Ideyuki que sería mejor si nos arreglamos entre las tres ¡Ya sabes! Como una salida de chicas

-Aunque la verdad no me importa yo iré como súcubo

-Y- yo pensaba en disfrazarme de caperucita roja

¡Eso llamo mi atención! Porque… ¿Quién es su lobo feroz? Yamazaki se gano dos miradas muy interrogatorias, ¡Se veía súper adorable sonrojada! Oww pero así no se escapa de mis miradas, va a decirme tal vez tenga que ver que ella está en el comité de enfermería y siempre hay un chico que está con ella (lo sé porque los vi una vez) Pero que chistoso Yamazaki de caperucita mientras que Ideyuki como demonio jajaja que raras combinaciones; en cambio yo como reina egipcia, ok sabía que éramos raras pero no pensé que tanto ¡Aún así las amo! En eso recibí un mensaje de Natha ¿Qué querrá? Lo leí y solté una pequeña risita por lo que contenía

De. Nathan Grey

Para. Nao

Asunto. Curiosidad

"Pequeña Nao ¿Tú disfraz de qué será? ¡Es que quiero que vayamos similares! ¿No te gusta? Yo sería tu acompañante~"

De. Akira Naomi

Para. Nathan Grey

Asunti. Ninguno

"Bueno, Akashi me envió un disfraz de Cleopatra, en realidad no sé me "sugirió" que fuera vestida así y como no quiero hacer cosplay me apunte"

De. Natha Grey

Para. Nao

Asunto. Ya veo

"Eh~ así que Akashi eligió el traje, hmmm, bueno tengo una idea ¡Paso por ti a las 4.30! Ah, Satsuki y Daiki vendrán con nosotros"

De. Akira Naomi

Para. Nathan Grey

Asunto. ¡De acuerdo!

"Tal parece te has hecho muy amigo de esos dos, aunque me parece bien. Ideyuki y Yamazaki vendrán con nosotros ¿Vale?"

Y sólo respondió con un simple "Ok, nos vemos" en serio que se ha hecho amigo de esos dos desde que los conoció en su escuela, en fin ¡Es el momento de ponernos bellas! (?) La verdad que primero vestimos a Yamazaki (ella traía su traje) pero más que nada yo la arreglaba porque Ideyuki no sabe de esas cosas (yo lo sé porque me maquillo para mis cosplay) así que mientras Ideyuki jugaba Mortal Kombat yo me quede peinando a Yamazaki que admitámoslo, gracias a su cabello negro y ojos azules se veía adorable, espero que su lobo la proteja porque si no ya verá

La siguiente fue la más difícil (Ideyuki no quería pero termine convenciéndola) así que prácticamente se veía muy distinta (tanto que le tome una foto, se la voy a enviar a Otonashi por un buen dinero) no en verdad, a pesar de ser un demonio se veía bastante bien ¡Era irreconocible!

Y pues al final iba yo, en internet busque como estaba maquillada Cleopatra y así lo hice (o traté) pero también me ayudo un poco Yamazaki e Ideyuki sólo arreglaba mi peluca. Supongo que tardamos un poco más, cuando ya acabamos Dios, ni me reconocía era como esas veces que era Nagisa, no me veía como yo

-¡Te ves genial Akira -san!

-Ni te reconozco pequeña saltamontes

-Ugh ¿No es demasiado?

-No lo creo, tranquila niña te ves bien ¿Si?

-¿A qué hora debemos estar? E- estoy comenzando a ponerme nerviosa

-La fiesta es a las cinco pero Nathan dijo que pasaba por nosotras

-¿Natha? ¿Ese chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes?

-Si ese ¿Por qué preguntas Ren?

-Es que… jejeje… me encanta la pareja que hace con Aomine ¡¿No los has visto?! ¡Se ven geniales! La verdad pensaba que Aomine era un seme que se respeta pero con Nathan a su lado, uy, me hizo dudar un montón ¡Es como un pequeño uke!

-Jajajaja ya veo que no fui la única que lo noto pero mira -Le mostré una foto donde estaban dormidos juntos en la azotea (cortesía de Momoi) -¿No se ven lindos?

-¡Tienes que pasármela!

-Y yo sigo sin entender estas conversaciones que tiene, ahh a veces me siento excluida

-Oww pero Yamazaki -san, no podemos hacerlo contigo porque tú debes ser pura y casta hasta el matrimonio

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Pura y casta hasta el matrimonio?

-Sip, Akira tiene razón y si alguien se quiere llevar la pureza de mi amiga bueno, no vivirá para contarlo

En esos instantes, en nuestra pequeña charla (discusión) tocaron mi timbre así que fui a abrir lo que no esperaba era al Huckleberry encima de mí, ósea que toda su cabeza caía en mi hombro ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿No les he dicho que pesan un chingo?!

-¡A- aomine! ¡¿Te podrías quitar de mí?!

-¿Y si no quiero? -Levanto su mirada para verme a los ojos

-¿En serio quieres saber? -Le lance la mirada más amenazante que tenía

-Hmm mejor no…

Y se adentro a la casa como si nada y se echó en el sofá ¡Hoy venia muy flojo! Pero bueno me asome por mi puerta para ver si venia Natha y Momoi pero nada lo cual era raro

-¿Dónde están Nathan y Momoi -san, Aomine?

-Se quedaron atrás, Satsuki era una molestia así que les dije que me iría primero

-Ehh, ya entiendo en serio que a veces eres algo insoportable pero bueno, puedes estar ahí pero quietecito ¿Oíste?

-Si ~

En eso yo me iba a mi habitación (donde estaban Ideyuki y Yamazaki) de no ser por una mano que sostenía mi muñeca, lo cual impedía que me fuera y en menos de lo que espere ya estaba encima de Aomine ¡DEMASIADA VERGÜENZA! ¡ESE IDIOTA! ¡JURO QUE LE PATEARÉ EN DONDE NO SE DEBE SI SIGUE CON SUS BROMAS!

-Te ves más bonita que de costumbre…

Y con eso me dejo "libre" y se puso a "dormir". Dios en verdad que estos chicos sí que han estado actuando raro desde hace unas semanas ¡Hacen que me avergüence a propósito! Y para su desgracia no lo hago, a veces pero me toman desprevenida (como ahora) que es inevitable. En fin, tenía que ir con Yamazaki y Ideyuki para que terminarán de discutir y es que es verdad esta Yamazaki debe de ser pura y casta hasta que se case ¡No lo digo yo! ¡Lo dice la ciencia!

En unos cinco minutos más o menos llegaron Nathan con Momoi ¡Ah! Para quienes quieran saber ellos venían de estar forma

Aomine venia vestido de un hombre lobo, con un pantalón algo gastado, una playera interior con una chaqueta y pelo por las manos y rostro

Momoi venia como una linda porrista zombie, un traje realmente genial de color melón (con pedazos cocidos) lo que daba entender a un traje gastado, unos pompones del mismo tono que su vestido y el cabello amarrado en dos coletas con dos listones (se veía muy tierna)

Y Nathan bueno el tenía un aspecto como el mío así que parecía un general romano que para que mentir le sentaba bien

En fin, ahí nos ves en las calles llamando la atención de varias personas que, aunque venían igual sus trajes no destacaban tanto. Llegamos cinco minutos después de la hora acordada. No fuimos a la casa de Akashi si te lo preguntas, no, el consiguió lo que parece ser un salón de fiestas (que era enorme y parecía casa, que digo casa ¡mansión!) No, en verdad ¿Cuánto dinero puede tener una persona?

Pero bueno, ya adentro ahora sí que cada quien tomo un camino a excepción de Ideyuki y Nathan ellos se quedaron conmigo. Pero Aomine tenía algo de prisa y no sé porque, Momoi bueno ella quería encontrar a Kuroko (suerte con ello) y Yamazaki dijo que esperaría a su invitado (si porque Akashi nos dejo invitar a un amigo) Lo más chistoso es que no había notado que Ideyuki tenía su bate jajaja

Después de un pequeño rato me dio hambre así que me acerque a la barra de comida gratis (¡Yeih!) y fue cuando me encontré a Himuro ¡SE VEÍA CONDENADAMENTE SEXY! DIOS MÍO La verdad que su traje me pareció bastante genial (venia como mago, un mago muy guapo)

-Naomi es bueno verte, hacía bastante que no te veía. Te ves preciosa vestida así

-N- no mientas no fue tanto… gracias por el cumplido tú también de mago t-te ves lindo… ¿Y- y bien? ¿Dónde está el titán?

-¿Atsushi? Debe de estar comiendo sus dulces en algún lugar cerca de la mesa de los postres

-¡Oh! Es que es raro verte sin él

-¿Si? -Se acerco a mi rostro (él es más alto)

-¿Q- qué haces? -lo miraba algo sorprendida

-Ah, perdona pero tenías una pequeña pestaña en tú ojo

En menos de lo que pensé sentí una de sus manos tomar mi mejilla mientras que uno de sus dedos me quitaba la pestaña, ¡Si no estuviera oscuro juraba que estaría roja como un tomate!

-G- gracias…s- sabes olvide que me está Ideyuki me espera luego hablamos ¿Si?

-De acuerdo, quiero bailar contigo así que no te alejes tanto

-O- ok

Y si, salí huyendo, ¡No es de cobardes! A veces a uno no le queda otra opción. Pero bueno, volvía donde estaban Ideyuki y Natha pero no estaban, los desgraciados, me han dejado sola ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-¿A- akira -san?

-¿Eh? ¿Sakurai -kun? ¡Pensé que no vendrías!

-Wua ¡Siento si soy una molestia para ti! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-Jeje… te he dicho que no hay necesidad de disculparte ¿Bien?

-¡L- lo siento!

-Ya que importa, bueno ¿Y cómo has estado?

-B-bien, por cierto… Akira -san se ve linda vestida de Cleopatra, l-lo siento si soy muy atrevido, lo siento

-D- descuida y me alegra saber eso, Sakurai -kun

Le sonreí mientras que le acariciaba su cabeza ¡Este chico me daba demasiada ternura que no podía evitar querer acariciar su cabeza de hongo disculpon! Aunque se sonrojo, aww eso lo hace ver más adorable y más porque su disfraz de un zorrito

-¡A- akira -san! ¡Y- yo…!

-Oe Ryō, Imayoshi quiere verte

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Vino Imayoshi -senpai, Aomine -san?

-Sí y te está buscando ahora ve con él

-Bueno… Nos vemos Akira -san, Aomine -san

Y con eso se fue; ¿Soy yo o fue muy raro? Digo, Aomine llegó de la nada y la verdad que me sorprendió un montón

-Tch… no puedo dejarte sola porque te asechan -Susurro demasiado bajo que ni logre oír ni pio

-¿Qué dijiste Huckleberry?

-¡Que no me llames así mocosa!

-Bueno es que eres una baya salvaje

Me reí de él pero no sé porque me tomo de ambas muñecas aprisionándome con la pared; no voy a mentir me sorprendió pero no me dejo intimidar por esta clase de cosas

-Suéltame Aomine, no es gracioso

-Tal vez debería mostrarte que tan salvaje soy…

Y mordió mi oreja ¡El desgraciado hijo de su madre que lo pario! La verdad que si dolió pero sólo me queje, y sin que él lo viniera venir le patee en su estomago con mi rodilla (podría haberlo hecho es su parte noble pero no quise ser tan mala) y con eso me soltó

-¡E- eso dolió enana!

-¡Te dije que me soltarás imbécil! Pero no te gusta hacerte el macho

-Tsk, como sea, ugh, tienes fuerza de hombre para lo pequeña que eres

-Síguele y te mostraré mi verdadera "fuerza de hombre"

-Feaaaaa

-Y tú eres un pervertido

Y con eso me fui siempre es el mismo cuento con ese sujeto, suspire profundamente mientras exploraba el salón que parece casa. Fue cuando note un pequeño escenario ¿Eh? Me pregunto si Akashi habrá contratado alguna banda o algo así ¡Me hubiera dicho y le aseguraba que los amigos de mi primo estarían aquí! Ugh, pero cuando me acerque logre ver a Kasamatsu disfrazado de un militar de la marina, vaya, estaba muy bien arreglado que en serio se veía muy apuesto… ¿Qué pienso?... Me fui acercando hasta estar a su lado

-¡Kasamatsu -kun!

-¿Akira? No pensé que fueras a venir

-Jajaja bueno si lo hice

-¿Y cómo te ha ido?

-La verdad que muy bien, no lo esperaba por aquí

-Si bueno, sabes que no me gusta hablar mucho con las chicas… y el desgraciado de Kise se fue así que sólo veo los disfraces

-¿También vino? ¿No tenía una sesión?

-La cancelo o algo así dijo…p-por cierto

-¿Qué? -Lo mire curiosa y con una pequeña sonrisa

-T- te ves bastante bonita vestida de Cleopatra

-¿E-eso cree Kasamatsu -kun?

-S- si…digo…siempre estás linda pero casi nunca te he visto maquillada es… bastante distinto

-Supongo que gracias

-¡Akira'cchi!

Ambos volteamos y vimos a Kise corriendo a nosotros, en especial a mí que casi me tira con su abrazo

-¡K- kise -kun! ¡Me asfixias!

-¡Mouh! Es que encontrar a Akira'cchi es muy difícil ¿Eh? ¿Estabas hablando con senpai? ¿De qué?

-De nada en especial, sólo del traje

-¡Oh! ¡Bueno es que Akira'cchi como Cleopatra es bellísima! En serio que te ves muy hermosa Akira'cchi

Todo lo que me decía Kise me hizo sonrojar ¡Siempre hace lo mismo! ¡No hay un día que no deje que decirme tantas cosas que…! Comienzo a pensar en que lo hace a propósito para sonrojarme

-Bueno los dejo…

Y se termino de ir el senpai de Kise ¿Molesto? Me pregunto porque pero bueno, hablaba con Kise la verdad que su atuendo es bastante peculiar, venia vestido como un príncipe pero no cualquiera ya que era un príncipe zombie de cierta manera lo hacía lucir… genial…

-Akira'cchi ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-Sí bastante, la verdad que esto es muy grande y el ambiente es tranquilo y divertido

-¿Verdad?

En eso él me tomo de mi cintura y me acerco a él ¿Qué pretende haciendo eso? Intente soltarme pero este chico sí que tiene fuerzas

-Kise ¿Podrías soltarme por favor?

-Mouh~ es que me encanta tener a Akira'cchi en mis brazos

-E- es un poco vergonzoso que la gente nos mire así

-Para nada~ es porque todos admiran tu belleza

-K- kise no digas esas cosas

-¡Pero es que es verdad! Además pienso que Akira'cchi es…

-Kise -kun ¿No estás muy apegado a Akira -san?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Kuroko'cchi?

-Dejaste sólo a Kasamatsu -san y tal parece que no estaba muy feliz que digamos

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! No quiero que me patee, ugh, demonios… Akira'cchi luego hablamos ¿Si?

Me guiño el ojo y se fue, vaya numerito se monto Kise jajaja gracias a eso lo patearan al pobre pero bueno, si no lo hace Kasamatsu lo hacía yo ¡Le he dicho muchas veces que deje de decir cosas innecesarias! Pero bueno Kuroko y yo suspiramos profundamente

-Es bueno verte Akira -san

-¡Digo lo mismo Kuroko! ¿Ya viste a Yamazaki -san? Prácticamente la perdí de vista junto con Ren y Natha

-…Sabes quisiera que también me dijeras por mi nombre ¿Ya te lo había dicho, no?

-E- es que aún no me acostumbro contigo T-tetsuya

Pude notar una pequeña sonrisa de parte de él ¡En verdad que es muy injusto mi pequeño amigo! Siento que le gusta molestar con eso, porque desde que estoy aquí ya no puedo decirles por sus nombres sin que me avergüence (cambie mucho en tan solo un año)

-Así me parece mejor, y si vi a Yamazaki -san con este chico de segundo, y a Ideyuki -san, golpeando a Kagami -kun por su disfraz junto con Grey -kun

-¿Si vino Kagami -kun? Pensé que no vendría

-Si ambos vinimos juntos

Ahora que miro a Kuroko su disfraz es bastante… irónico jajaja no en verdad, vino disfrazado de fantasma de la opera pero digo, se veía bastante bien con su traje y mascara, seguro si Momoi lo ve muere de un sagrado nasal

-Por cierto Akira -san, te ves bien vestida de Cleopatra aunque ya te he dicho que prefiero tu cabello rubio

-Ya sé pero no voy a venir así, no es parte del disfraz

-Buen punto, ah, cierto lo olvidaba Akashi -kun te está buscando

-¿Akashi? Me pregunto qué querrá

-¿Te acompaño a buscarlo?…

-¡Claro! No me molesta

Y como dijo me acompaño en busca de la cereza absoluta, íbamos caminando cuando nos encontramos a Natha, Ideyuki y Kagami (quienes seguían discutiendo) cerca de las escaleras aún lado de un armario… ¡Espera! ¿Un armario?

-¿Eh? Nao~ ¡Vienes con Tetsuya! Que sorpresa verte por aquí pequeño

-Grey -kun, por favor no me llame pequeño

Era yo o su actitud siempre cambiaba cuando estaba Nathan era… ¿Más serio? No sé cómo decirlo pero se podía notar la diferencia de comportamiento

-Ok, ok de cualquier forma deberías calmarlos Nao, Taiga parece querer matar a golpes a Ren y pobrecita

-¿Y tú no harás nada Natha?

-Lo intenté pero ambos me callaron y Ren me pego con su bate

-Ustedes no tienen remedio…

Suspire pero la atención se centraba en esos dos que no notaron (Kuroko y Natha) cuando algo me jalo dentro del armario, primero me tapo la boca así que si, no me dio tiempo de decirles algo al principio me asuste por lo oscuro que estaba pero una vez la persona encendió la luz me calme y más al ver de quién se trataba

-¡T-takao -kun!

-Sssh nos van a oír

Me volvió a tapar la boca para que no hablará iba a quejarme pero comencé a oír las voces de los chicos así que me quedé callada; aunque Takao era quién no podía contenerse la risa

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue Nao?

-Estaba con nosotros hace un momento… que raro

-¡Mierda! ¡Kuroko! ¿Se pueden pegar tus habilidades? ¡Porque sospecho que Akira puede hacerse invisible y por eso desapareció!

-Eso es imposible Ideyuki -san

-Esperen… ¡¿Akira estaba con ustedes?!

-¡Pfff! ¡Si que eres un Bakagami! Taiga, ahora entiendo porque Daiki te hace tanta burla

-¡C-cállate Grey!

-Lo mejor será buscarla

Y hasta ahí se escucharon fue entonces cuando Takao estallo a carcajadas

-¡JAJAJA!

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Jajajaja! Es lo que dijo tu amiga, jajaja en verdad que me dio risa

-No tienes remedio Takao

-¡Claro que sí! Mi remedio eres tú

Rodeo sus manos por mi cuello y comenzó a acercarse ¡ESTE CHICO SIEMPRE! Si no supiera que jugaba capaz que si le doy un puñetazo

-Deja de jugar Takao y dime ¿Por qué te escondes?

-Ahh, no seas mala Nao -chan, algún día no jugaré y…

-Sí, si lo que digas, ahora responde a mi pregunta

Hizo un pequeño puchero antes de sonreír como siempre lo hacía

-Bueno, me oculto de Shin -chan

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que le hiciste?

-Jajaja es que tengo parte su artículo de la suerte~

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Debe de estar como loco buscándote! Espera… ¿Dijiste parte?

-¡Sip! Su artículo de hoy son dos pulseras de la amistad y tiene que darle la otra pulsera a algún amigo que aprecie o algo así dijo

-Takao creo que deberías dárselo o se enojará

-Es lo que quiero, pero si Nao -chan dice que lo haga, hmm~ Pero quiero a cambio algo

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Esto…

Me tomo de mis mejillas y se fue acercando, no les miento del shock no me movía pero en serio pensé que me besaría pero como siempre sólo jugaba y termino besando mi mejilla; sino me cayera bien lo molería a golpes

-¡Con esto será suficiente! ¡Vayamos por Shin -chan!

-Eres todo un Bakao, pequeño halcón

-Jejeje~ ahora sí vámonos

Tomo mi mano y ambos salimos del armario (agradecía que nadie nos viera así porque que incomodo) En ningún momento soltó mi mano de cierta manera se sentía cálida… ¡Concéntrate Akira! Ugh, ahora que veo a Takao su disfraz es bastante genial, venía disfrazado de una momia

-Por cierto no te dije antes pero vestida como Cleopatra te ves linda~

-G-gracias Takao, tú… vestido de momia te ves genial

-¿Eh?~ ¿Nao -chin? ¿Qué haces tomada de la mano del amigo de Mido -chin?

¡MIERDA! Y yo que no quería que nadie nos viera, seguro ahora estaba sonrojada, ¡Y todo por culpa de Takao!

-¿Eh? ¿Murasakibara -kun? Pues…

-¡Me está ayudando a buscar a Shin -chan! Y para que no se pierda Nao -chan, la tomaba de su mano

-Hmm~ como sea, Nao -chin, ¿Quieres probar uno de estos postres?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro ¡Me encantaría!

-Nao -chan, luego hablamos ¿Si?

No me dio tiempo de decirle algo porque Takao ya estaba ¿Corriendo? Supongo que la estatura de Murasakibara intimidaría a cualquiera o ¿Será por aquella vez que…? Hmm como sea, al menos conseguí un postre gratis ¡Y son de mis favoritos!

-Muchas gracias Murasakibara, estos postres me encantan

-Lo sé ~ recuerdo cuando a Nao -chin le brillaban sus ojitos cuando los veía

-B- bueno eso fue una vez… no pensé que lo recordarías

-No pude olvidarlo~

Me sonrió un poco mientras que revolvía mi cabello (sin mover mi peluca) con él estoy acostumbrada a esas pequeñas muestras de afecto, donde él acaricie mi cabeza, no sé creo que por su actitud infantil no puedo molestarme del todo pero aún así lo hace a propósito y no puedo dejarlo; aunque era chistoso ya qué él venía disfrazado de un gran oso

-Murasakibara me quitarás la peluca…

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento, es que Nao -chin se ve linda~ por cierto creo que Aka -chin, te buscaba

-¡Es verdad! Me lo había dicho Kuroko -kun, pero lo olvide, bueno Murasakibara te dejo tengo que ver que quiere Akashi

-Hmm~ ok~ nos vemos al rato

Y me fui, aahh en verdad que estos chicos siempre logran cansarme, pero bueno, ¡Es divertido pasar tiempo con ellos a pesar de ser tan irritantes! Ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿Qué es lo que querrá Akashi? Debe de ser importante pero no lo encuentro en esta casa que parece mansión ¿Estará arriba? Hmm podría ir a ver

Me subí a lo que parecía ser el segundo piso (la casa consta de dos pisos, un sótano tenebroso, un ático que parece ser pequeño, un enorme patio que tenía un pequeño jardín y quiosco muy bello) pero… ¡Habían un montón de habitaciones! ¿Qué hago? Entre a una habitación, vaya ¡Se veía como se ocultaba el sol y se podía ver una luna queriendo salir! ¿Ya que hora será? ¿Cómo las siete? Quién sabe, me acerqué al gran ventanal que había ¡La vista es genial! En eso sentí unas manos tapar mis ojos ¿Será una broma? Si es así ¿de quién?

-¿Quién eres?

No me dijo quién era así que quite sus manos de mis ojos, no puso nada de resistencia y para que mentir me sorprendí al saber de quién se trataba, era nada más ni nada menos que el acosador

-Vaya parece que te gusta aún acosarme, sigues dándole motivos a tu apodo

-Tch, no te estoy acosando ¡Te estuve buscando por casi toda la casa! Eres alguien muy difícil de hallar

-¿Eh? Pero yo he estado allá abajo todo esté tiempo, casi no subí, ahora porque busco a Akashi

-¿Akashi? ¿Para qué lo buscas?

-Me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo de algo pero no sé de qué

-Eso es raro…

Me miro y por un instante juré que lo vi sonrojado ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

-Oye Kagami, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, sí, estoy bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno es que estas rojo ¿Te sientes mal?

-¡No! Digo, no… ugh…

Lo vía rascarse la nuca ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Por qué actúa como un bobo?! Bueno, se que lo es pero parece un idiota enamorado, de verdad

-T- te ves bien, sabes…

-¿Eh?

Ok, ok, ok, que Taiga diga eso debe ser mucho ¡Qué vergüenza! Es seguro que me sonroje no lo podía ver a los ojos, Dios ahora parezco yo la idiota enamorada; fue entonces cuando vi su traje ¡Por Dios! ¡Era un vampiro! Le iba bien, no en serio, su traje le sentaba a la perfección y atraía su cabello peinado ¡¿Qué le paso a Kagami?!

-Gr-gracias Kagami…tú l-luces realmente genial

-Gracias…

-S- será mejor que me vaya

Maldigo mi suerte… No en serio iba caminando rumbo a la salida pero no sé porqué o con qué me caí, pero antes de que me cayera Kagami reacciono más rápido y me tiro a la cama ¡Él estaba encima de mí! Sin duda que en una situación muy comprometedora

-¡L- lo siento!

-D- descuida, agradezco la ayuda pero ¿podrías bajarte? ¡Pesas un montón!

-¡Oye! Tch…

En ese preciso momento en donde Kagami se estaba levantando (coloco sus dos manos en cada costado de mi cabeza) alguien abría la puerta ¡¿Por qué a mí?! Digo, yo sólo estaba viendo el anochecer llega Kagami y pasa esto, ugh lo único bueno era la cara que puso Himuro cuando nos vio ¡Demasiado graciosa!

-¿Qué estás haciendo Taiga?

-¡Tatsuya! ¡No es lo que parece!

-Ehhh ¿Sí? Porque desde este ángulo parece que estás encima de Naomi, ¿Me equivoco?

La sonrisa que uso Himuro… daba algo de miedo, así que el acosador se quito lo más rápido del mundo

-B- bueno me voy debo de buscar a Akashi -kun…

Y sí, volví a huir, es que no entendía el ambiente pero pareciera que no debía de estar ahí; es algo entre hermanos, ya saben. No me quedaba opción, debía de buscarlo en la parte trasera, sí, en el enorme patio pero conociendo a Akashi debe de estar en el quiosco, ya que debe de querer tener un momento de silencio ¡Bien! Comencé a caminar hacia el quiosco, ahora que veía la gente llevaba muy buenos disfraces unos tal vez se repetían pero llevaban su estilo propio. También note que hay chicos que antes eran de primero (como el caso de Kasamatsu) ¡Oh! Entonces debe de haber venido él. Hmmm si es así sería bueno verlo ¡Hace tanto que no lo veo!

Me desvío del tema, ya estaba en el patio, y a lo lejos pude ver como Nathan molestaba a Kise, ¿Dónde estaba Kasamatsu? Quién sabe, pero bueno me quería acercar a ellos pero teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de ambos… Será mejor que no me vean

Camine hacia el quiosco y no encontré nada, vaya mi suerte ¿Desde cuándo esto se convirtió en busca a la cerecita absoluta? ¡Pero es súper raro ya que la casa es grande pero en algún momento nos debimos de haber cruzado! Ugh como sea, ya me iba a ir del quiosco hasta que una persona gigante me detuvo

-¿Eh? ¿Midorima? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada en especial, ¿Y tú qué hacías aquí?

-Siempre tan frío…-Susurre demasiado bajito- Buscaba a esté Akashi -kun ¿Lo has visto?

-Él debe de estar adentro de la casa, nanodayo

-¿Si? ¡Será mejor que vaya! Me dijeron que me estaba buscando

-Espera, ten, esto es para ti

Me entrego una pulsera ¿Una pulsera?

-Esté es tú artículo de la suerte, con eso seguro que encuentras a Akashi, además tu signo esta en tercer lugar debajo de cáncer, nanodayo

-Jejeje gracias Midorima, ¡Está realmente linda la pulsera! Siento que la ha visto antes…

-No me extraña, ya que esa pulsera se ha hecho muy popular entre las mujeres

-¿Sí? No lo sabía, pero no es que le haya visto en un comercial o algo parecido… me recuerda a…

En esos momentos vi su muñeca, tenía una pulsera parecida ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Está pulsera la tenía Takao, jajaja Midorima salvaje, siempre tan Tsundere

-¿Qué dices nanodayo?

-No, nada, creo que tienes razón la seguro la tenía una compañera y por eso se me hacía familiar

-Debe ser eso

-¡Sip! Oh, ahora que te veo, jaja te ves bien vestido de zombie, combina con tu cabello

Y con eso me fui sin darle oportunidad de quejarse ¡Pff! Seguro que se molesto o que se yo, en fin, me encaminaba a la casa aunque ¿Dónde buscar? Prácticamente recorrí casi toda el lugar, hmm bueno no importa, ahora es donde me doy cuenta que la casa tiene como decoración un "cementerio" ¿Podría estar ahí? Quién sabe

¿Han escuchado, la curiosidad mato al gato? ¿No? ¡Es un dicho muy famoso!

Sin más opción me adentre al cementerio; no pierdo nada… más que mi vida (?) Ya estaba adentro, se veían muchas lapidas con sus descripciones, la verdad que no debí de entrar sola ¡Ahora es cuando comienzo a pensar en lo que hago!

-Esto comienza a ser espeluznante

-¿Si? Pienso que es tranquilo

-¡Kyaaa!

Oh si grite muy afeminando, no en verdad iba a llorar de no ser porque note de quien se trataba ¡Era Mayuzumi! ¡Ugh! ¡Sin duda que este chico es como Kuroko! Aunque es raro que no lo viera, ya que… Si puedo notar a Kuroko ¿Con qué esto siente la gente, eh?

-Mayuzumi -san, me asusto, no pensé que lo encontraría aquí

-Eso es raro en ti… bueno solo vine porque Akashi dijo que haría una fiesta y Nebuya no me dejaba en paz

-Es que estoy concentrada en buscar a alguien

-Hmm ya veo

-Siempre tan callado

-Bueno, comenzaron a hacer mucho ruido y no me dejaban leer en silencio

-Me sorprende que no le dé algo de miedo estar rodeado de tumbas aunque sean falsas

-No me importa siempre y cuando pueda disfrutar de mi lectura

-Hmm ya veo

Y ninguno dijo nada más, ahora que lo veía su disfraz era de… un lobo, vaya le iba bastante bien pero a deferencia de Aomine él era un lobo gris

-Mayuzumi -san, su traje está realmente genial

-¿Si? Mi madre dijo que debería ir disfrazado por ser una fiesta, me alegra que te guste

-¡Por supuesto!

-Eres Cleopatra, ¿no? La verdad que te luce bien

Y por un pequeño instante logré notar una leve sonrisa, no les miento Mayuzumi sin duda que tiene una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Gracias Mayuzumi, debo de irme Akashi -kun me estaba buscando o al menos eso me dijeron, adiós~

Le sonreí y por fin me fui, muchos pensarían que Mayuzumi es una persona muy fría pero es porque es demasiado tranquilo ¡En verdad que hablar con él es genial!

Como sea, volví a dentro de la casa, en específico la sala ¿Dónde podía buscar? ¿En el comedor? ¿La cocina? ¿La biblioteca? ¿En las habitaciones? ¿En el ático? ¡¿El sotano?! ¡¿Dónde?!

-Tal vez deba de darme por vencida

-Hmm entonces esa no sería la Akira que conozco

¡Me sorprendió mucho! Era Akashi ¡Aleluya! ¡Por fin lo encontré! Oh bueno, el me encontró

-¡Al fin te encuentro Akashi! Me habían dicho que me querías hablar ¿De qué se trata?

-No es nada en especial, sólo quería ver qué tal te sentaba el disfraz. Veo que no me equivoque, te ves bellísima

-M- muchas gracias Akashi tú…

Fue el momento en que me di cuenta ¡Ambos llevábamos disfraces similares!

-T- tú disfraz, es parecido…a- al mío

-Bueno, ya que eres Cleopatra no podía dejarte sola, así que decidí disfrazarme de Cayo Julio César

-Y- ya veo

-Te demoraste mucho, mi reina

En eso él tomo la palma de mi mano y le dio un pequeño beso… ¡Carajo! ¡Morí de vergüenza! ¡¿A caso Akashi quiere avergonzarme?!

-D- deja de hacer estas cosas ¿Quieres? Es vergonzoso…

-No haré nada que te moleste, mi reina

-Siento mucho interrumpir~

En esos momentos llego Nathan y me abrazo como ayer, ¿Qué se trae? ¿Por qué tan repente?

-¡Nathan! ¿Dónde estabas? Tú e Ideyuki me dejaron sola

-No pareces tan sola con Seijūrō aquí~

-¿Hay algún problema en que yo esté con Akira?

-Nop, ninguno, sólo que su primo me la encargo y no puedo dejarla sola

-No parecía importante hace un rato… ahh como sea

-¡Vaya! Seijūrō está vestido como Julio César, qué gran coincidencia que tú estés vestida de Cleopatra y yo como Marco Antonio

El ambiente se torno de un momento para otro muy… intenso y pesado ¿Qué hago? ¡Ambos parecen quererse matar con la mirada por unos estúpidos disfraces!

-C-chicos

¿Por qué me puse nerviosa? Dios, en verdad que aquí parece salir fuego

-Lo siento Akira, debo de hacer unas cosas, luego hablamos ¿Si?

-De acuerdo, Akashi -kun

Y como dijo se fue… vaya esto ha sido lo más intenso hasta ahora

-Ahhh ese chico aunque no sea como antes da miedo

-¡Es tu culpa! ¿Por qué le hablas más frío que de costumbre?

-No sé, le prometí a Hiroshi que estaría contigo y así lo voy a ser a partir de ahora no me apartaré de ti, mi pequeña Nao~

-Tampoco seas tan pegajoso

Y así paso la noche, me encontré con los senpai's un rato, todo Seirin estaba reunido ¡Así era mejor! Podríamos pasar un rato todos juntos. ¡El tiempo sin duda volaba en menos de lo que esperaba ya eran las diez! Tal vez deba volver a casa después no todo no planeaba estar tanto tiempo

En eso Akashi sube al escenario (interrumpiendo a la banda que llego a tocar unas canciones) para dar un "breve anuncio" Todos le pusieron total atención, no en verdad todos se callaron

-Primero que nada agradezco a todos por venir el día de hoy, me alegra que pasemos un rato juntos. Iré directo al grano, como sabrán en Halloween los niños van y piden dulces entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Ya que no somos niños porque no jugamos a nuestro propio juego

¡¿Nuestro propio juego?! ¡Esto se pone interesante!

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Akashi? -Era Kagami, quién no parecía el único confundido

-Kagami -kun, deja que Akashi -kun termine de hablar

-Gracias Kuroko, como les decía, el día de hoy planeé un juego, y espero que mayoría de la gente participe al menos necesitamos 17 personas

-¿En qué consiste el juego? -Pregunte algo confundida

-El juego es en equipos y muy sencillo; tendrán que caminar por la casa hasta encontrar lo que son unos dulces de Halloween, son fácil de reconocer son naranjas con un valor de dos puntos; sin embargo, hay dulces que son rojos estos contienen una nota

-¿Y para qué son estos dulces Akashi'cchi?

-Es el desafío que deben hacer, claro, ningún equipo está obligado pero son cinco puntos más, así que si ambos están de acuerdo pueden llevárselo

-¿Y cómo sabremos que lo hicieron?

-Porque tendrán que hacerlo enfrente de todos, Aomine; y por ultimo hay pocos dulces negros, tienen un valor de diez puntos, Además el juego dura hasta la media noche, suficiente tiempo para tener bastantes dulces ¿Qué dicen chicos?

-Hmmn no suena mal Akashi -kun ¿Qué dices Kagami -kun?

-¿Eh? Pues no sé…

-¡Por mí y senpai está bien!

-¡No decidas por mí idiota!

-¡Yo quiero y Dai -chan también lo hará! ¡Ah! ¿Sakurai -kun quieres participar?

-¡¿Y-yo?! ¡P- pero sería una molestia! ¡Lo siento!

-¡No decidas por mí Sastsuki! Tch

-¿Qué opinas Atsushi?

-Suena molesto~ pero habrá dulces… hmmm…

-¡Yo me apunto! ¿Y tú Shin -chan?

-Deja de ser ruidoso Takao, es obvio que no haré algo tan infantil

-¿Qué dice Mayuzumi -senpai?

-No creo poder jugar Akashi

-Por mi parte está bien siempre y cuando Nao esté conmigo

-¡No digas cosas vergonzosas Nathan! Ahh… ¿Van a jugar Yamazaki -san?

-¿Eh? lo haría pero no quiero dejarlo solo…

-Por mi está bien pequeña Akira, además puedo aprovechar la situación ¡Esto es emocionante!~

-Hmm esto es un problema, tenemos al menos la mitad. Oh cierto, olvide decirles el premio

-¿Eh? ¿Y cuál es el premio Akashi -kun?

-Lo que los ganadores decidan, cualquier cosa ya sea tener algo o… Tener el resto de la noche a la persona que quieran

Y no sé porque con eso todos quisieron jugar, ¡Eso Akashi, así se controla al ganado! Perdón, siempre he querido decir eso jajaja, pero bueno

-Bien, ya que decidieron jugar, pasen y tomen un número; las parejas deben quedar de esta manera: El que no tenga ningún número debe quedarse con el número 17; el 1 con el número 16; el 2 con él 6; el 3 con el 7; el 4 con el 8; el 5 con el 9; el 11 con el 10; el 12 con el 13; el 14 con el 15

Las parejas quedaron de esta manera:

Aomine saco el número 2 así que le toco Kise quién saco el número 6 (AoKi chicas, ¡AOKI! Y DEL SANO (?))

Luego fue Momoi, ella tuvo el número 3 y la pareja que le toco fue Kagami quién tuvo el número 7 (¿Eh? De cierta manera es algo… ¿Raro?)

Las siguiente pareja fue Ideyuki (con el numero 4) y Yamazaki (con el numero 8) Oww y pensé que podría estar con una de ellas, ni modos

De ahí les siguió Mayuzumi, quien obtuvo el numero 5 y Kuroko quien tuvo el numero 9….. Vale, a puesto que no soy la única que pensó en que está pareja es algo… Ridícula

Después de tan práctica pareja… Fue Takao con el numero 11 así que su pareja fue Kasamatsu con él número 10, bien, me parece que dos azabaches juntos hacen buena pareja (y según me contaron Takao admira al senpai de Kise)

La siguiente pareja en formarse fue Murasakibara (su número fue 12) con Midorima (el cual tuvo 13) creo que me dijo una vez mi pequeño amigo que no se llevaban bien en Teiko…

Vale, está pareja ni yo me la esperaba, era Himuro con el numero 14 hacia pareja con Sakurai quien tuvo el numero 15, si, es rara pero al menos no morirá ninguno como en la siguiente

Nathan… saco el numero 1 por lo tanto… su pareja era Akashi, quién curiosamente saco el numero 16 (siento feo por mi amigo, espero sobreviva ya que no le cae tan bien a Akashi)

¡Supongo que fue su culpa! Porque me iba a tocar a mi Akashi, ya que yo obtuve el número uno y Natha ninguno, pero el muy bobo me intercambio el papelito sin que lo viera, ahí están sus consecuencias… pero bueno, ya que al menos la persona con quien me toco no es mala… y para los que se pregunten quién es, se llama Kotobuki Yuki es cofcofellobodeYamazakicofcof al fin conozco al tipo (y sé que es el porqué los vi un día en la enfermería) así que esto es emocionante; cada quién tomo su "calabaza" y así ponernos en marcha

¡Qué inicie el juego!

Cada pareja se fue a diferentes lugares de la casa; me pregunto ¿Qué pasara con cada una?

 _ **Aomine y Kise, en la cocina**_

-Tch… que flojera

-Vamos Aomine'cchi, que quiero ganar y apuesto que tu también, así que ayúdame

-¡Por supuesto que quiero! Pero ¿No te parece algo infantil?

-¡Me parece algo interesante!

-¿Ah? ¿Es qué acaso eres un niño?

-¡Mouh! Deja de quejarte que si yo recojo más dulces, reclamaré mi premio para mí sólo. ~ ¿Qué se sentirá bailar tan pegadito con Akira'cchi?~

-Tch ¡Deja de fantasear y ponte a buscar los dulces!

-Ya sé, ya sé… ¡Oh! Mira aquí hay una paleta roja

-¿Roja? ¿Esas no tienen un desafío?

-Si me pregunto que será…- Tomo el dulce leyendo la pequeña nota que tenía

" _Debes de besar a tu compañero en la mejilla"_

-Creo que debemos dejar está ¿Q- qué opinas Aomine'cchi?

-¡¿Ah?! Son 5 puntos, hmm… No lo veo lo malo, pero Kise, no soy gay

-¡Y- yo tampoco lo soy! ¡¿No crees que sería incomodo que te bese en la mejilla enfrente de todos?!

-En ese caso sólo déjala, y sigue buscando más dulces, idiota

 _ **Momoi y Kagami, en el comedor**_

-¡Mira Kagamin! ¡Aquí hay otro!

-¿Si? Genial, con eso ya tenemos 15 y cada uno vale 2 puntos ¿Cuánto es en total?

-Jajaja son 30pts en total, Kagamin~

-Y- ya lo sabía

-¡A esté paso ganaremos más puntos! Ya quiero estar toda la noche con Tetsu -kun

-¿Con Kuroko? Hmm ya lo esperaba

-¿Y tú Kagamin? ¿Con quién quieres estar? -Sonrió

-¿E- eh? Con nadie en especial…

-¡No mientas Kagamin! Yo sé que gustaría estar con alguien, vamos di lo~

-¡Mejor sigamos buscando los dulces!

 _ **Yamazaki y Ideyuki, espiando a Aomine y Kise**_

-Tch… ¿Por qué no quiere besarlo?

-Ideyuki… ¿Por qué los estamos espiando y no buscamos los dulces?

-¡No puedo aceptar que mi OTP no sé quiera besar!

-¿M- me estas escuchando?

-¡Tengo que hacer algo!

-Ideyuk…ahh, sabía que no debía jugar…

 _ **Mayuzumi y Kuroko, en la biblioteca**_

-Mayuzumi -san, encontré otro

-Bien, Kuroko sigamos buscando

-De acuerdo…

 _ **Takao y Kasamatsu, en el patio**_

-Y entonces a Shin -chan le cayó el gato encima JAJAJAJAJAJA

-Es bastante graciosa tu historia Takao pero debemos de encontrar los dulces

-¡Verdad! Bueno, en estos casos mi visión amplia es bastante útil

En menos de cinco minutos ya tenía diez dulces en su "calabaza"

-Impresionante, de verdad impresionante

-¿Verdad?

-Mira aquí hay uno rojo -Tomo el dulce y leyó lo que contenía

 _Debes darle de comer a tu pareja durante dos minutos_

-Que desafío tan ridículo, pero no es difícil, hmmm

-¿Quiere hacerlo Kasamatsu -san?

-Sólo si tú eres quién come

-¡¿Yo?!

 _ **Murasakibara y Midorima, en la barra de dulces**_

-Esté postre está bueno~

-Deja de comer Murasakibara y vayamos a encontrar los dulces, nanodayo

-Hmm~ tal vez deba pedirle a Aka -chin que clase de postre es

-¡¿Me estás oyendo?!

-¿Huh? Sí, pero Mido -chin es molesto así que lo ignoro

-Murasakibara…

 _ **Himuro y Sakurai, en el sótano**_

-Vaya esté lugar si da miedo…

-¡L- lo siento!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas, Sakurai -kun?

-P- porque yo sugerí esté l- lugar tan te-tenebroso

-Descuida, la verdad que esto no me da miedo, sólo que si está oscuro deberían haber puesto una luz

-¿C- creé que e- encontremos dulces?

-Pienso que sí, al ser un lugar que no muchos querrían ir, debe de haber algunos

-M- me alegra oír eso

-¿Vamos a esforzarnos, si?

-¡S- si!

 _ **Natha y Akashi, en una de las habitaciones**_

-Bien, encontré otro -Lo metió en su "calabaza"

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Grey?

-¿Huh? Qué raro que preguntes eso, claro puedes preguntar lo que sea

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente sientes por Akira?

-Jajaja ¿No es obvio? La quiero como a una hermana

-¿Si? Porque parece todo lo contrario

-Ahh, no quiero entrar en detalles, pero… Si la amo, y no pienso dejarla a ninguno de ustedes

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que oíste, yo la conozco prácticamente desde que estaba viva su madre, la he visto sufrir más que nadie, veía como era controlada por su padre, ¡Yo luche por ella cada día! Siempre intentaba que sonriera, irónicamente lo único que quería era hacerla sonreír pero, termine enamorado de ella

-Aún así no puedo dejar que te quedes con ella, desde que la conocí supe lo que es volver a querer a alguien, y no dejaré que me la arrebates

-Está bien, tampoco planeaba dejar que me la quiten. Ya que tengo una ventaja ante todos ustedes

-¿Ventaja? Qué la conozcas desde antes no signifique que sea una ventaja

-Lo sé, pero es una ventaja más que todos ustedes… Ahora si me disculpas Seijūrō debo de ganar esto, no quiero que cualquiera se quede con Akira, así que deberías apurarte también si quieres ganar

-Eh, era justo lo que iba a decirte

 _ **Akira y Kotobuki Yuki**_

-Ten encontré otro

-¡Bien! Así ganaremos, que suerte tuvimos al encontrar dos negros ¿No crees?

-Sí, supongo que ganaremos con tantos dulces

-Sabes, eres distinto a como eres en la escuela. Me alegra que sea tú quién este enamorado de Yamazaki -san

-¿Q- qué dices? ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Yamazaki!

-¿No? Pero casi siempre te veo con ella

-Es porque… le debo mucho

-¿Eh? ¿Sí?

-¡No seas tan metida! Ugh… supongo que es gracias a ella que más disfruto de la escuela…

Sonreí ¡Este chico! Me recuerda un montón a los chicos de anime que son todos rebeldes pero al enamorarse ¡Son tan blandos! En verdad me alegra que Yamazaki haya escogido bien de quién enamorarse

-Bien, vamos a ganar para que estés todo el rato con Yamazaki -san

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien

-Hmm… supongo que es porque quiero mucho a Yamazaki -san, y aunque no lo creas ella es feliz cuando está contigo

Lo deje muy sorprendido o al menos eso parecía, ¿Será que es mucha información? ¡Pero no dije nada más que la verdad!

-En todo caso sigamos buscando, no debemos dejar que nos ganen

-Bien…

 _ **Dos horas después (coloque voz de narrador de Bob esponja)**_

¡Uf! ¡Qué agotador estar buscando! Pero ya era media noche así que todos debíamos de regresar a la sala principal

-Bien chicos por favor dejen sus "calabazas" en esta mesa

Nos pidió Akashi, y nosotros muy obedientes que somos (ajá) las dejamos, al final paso esto una de las sirvientas de Akashi debía decir nuestro resultado

-Muy bien, el equipo de Aomine -kun y Kise -kun obtuvo 23 dulces naranjas y una roja, así que por favor pasen y hagan el reto

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Aomine'cchi! ¡¿Tomaste un dulce rojo sin decirme?!

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Yo no tome nada!

-Jijij ni se dieron cuenta…

Susurro esta Ideyuki con su celular a punto de tomar una foto, ¿De qué me perdí?

-Mouh, bueno ya que importa ¿Cuál era el reto?

-¿E- eh? Creo que esto está mal -Dijo un poco sonrojada la sirvienta de Akashi

-¿Qué pasa Furukawa -san?

-Joven Akashi -sama aquí dice _"Besa en la_ _mejilla_ _boca durante cinco segundos a tu pareja"_

-Me pregunto porque está tachado, bueno que importa ¿Lo harán?

-¡E- eh! No besaré a Aomine'cchi ¡Prefiero que sea en la mejilla!

-¡Sí! ¡Yo no soy gay para besar a Kise!

-Asksdh al menos lo harán

¡¿Qué tanto susurraba Ideyuki?!

-Bueno, por favor Kise -kun bese a Aomine -kun en la mejilla

-Pobre de mí…

Y así paso, por cinco segundo ¡KISE BESÓ AL HUCKLEBERRY! MADRE MIA QUE ESTO LO TENGO QUE FILMAR ¡VA DIRECTO A MI COLECCIÓN!

-Bien, mi misión aquí está hecha

De nuevo, ¿Qué tanto susurraba Ideyuki? ¡Le está sangrando la nariz!

-Ten para tu nariz

-Oh gracias pequeña Akira

-Bien, por hacer el reto sus puntos suman un total de: 51pts

-No estuvo tan mal, creo

-Si supongo

¡PFFFF! NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SE VE A LA CARA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-El siguiente equipo es de Momoi -san y Kagami -kun quienes consiguieron 28 dulces; sin ningún rojo o negro dando un total de 56pts

-Al menos le gane a Aomine

-¡Mouh! Fue tú culpa Kagamin, no quisiste ese dulce rojo

-¡No te iba a cargar al estilo princiesa!

-¡Hpm!

-Jejeje… el siguiente equipo es de Yamzaki y Ideyuki quienes consiguieron 13; sin ningún dulce rojo o negro, con un total de 26pts

-No me arrepiento de nada

-Ideyuki…

-El siguiente quipo es de Mayuzumi -kun con Kuroko -kun quienes consiguieron 30 dulces con un dulce rojo y ninguno negro

-¿Eh? ¿Rojo?

-Mayuzumi -san quiso hacerlo, Kagami -kun

-Por favor ambos pasen y hagan su reto

Ambos pasaron, bien, esto es algo incomodo ¡PERO SIENTO QUE SE PONE INTERESANTE!

-Bien aquí dice: _"Debes de abrazar a tu pareja por al menos diez segundos"_

Los dos voltearon a verse y… se abrazaron ¡Estoy en shock! No en verdad, nunca creí que mi pequeño amigo pudiera abrazar a Mayuzumi… ¡Esto merece una foto! Aunque no fui la única ya que Ren también tomo una foto

-Por hacer el reto sus puntos suman un total de: 65

-Los siguientes son Takao -kun y Kasamatsu -kun quienes consiguieron 24 con dos rojos y ningún dulce negro, por favor paseen y hagan sus retos

-¡¿Dos?!

La verdad estaba sorprendida, deben de ser retos sencillos para que los escogieran

-Bien, el primero dice _"Debes darle de comer a tu pareja por dos minutos"_ y el otro dice _"Carga de caballito a tu pareja" ¿_ Quién le va dar de comer a quién?

-Yop seré quién coma

Takao se sento mientras que Kasamatsu le daba de comer un pequeño postre (lo suficiente para dos minutos) Dios, esto era demasiado ¡TIERNO! Hoy mis instintos de Fujoshi se despertaron mucho ya que no dejaba de tomar fotos a este par

-Bien, ahora ¿quién va a ser cargado de caballito?

-Kasamatsu -san~

-¡¿Kasamatsu -senpai?!

-Argh, terminemos con esto

Y así Takao cargo a Kasamatsu por al menos unos diez segundo, el reto no decía cuanto así que no era para que demorara demasiado

-El siguiente equipo es de Murasakibara -kun y Midorima -kun con solo 20 dulces, sin ningún dulce rojo o negro con un total de 40pts

-Vaya Midorima, no les fue bien

-Es culpa de Murasakibara, Akashi, nunca escucha

-¿Dijiste algo Mido -chin?

-Tch…

-Esto… el siguiente equipo es de Himuro -kun y Sakurai -kun quienes consiguieron 16 dulces, ningún rojo pero consiguieron tres negras con un total de 62pts

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tres?! -Grito Aomine muy sorprendido

-No debí de besar a Aomine'cchi por tan bajo puntaje

-¿Qué te dije Sakurai -kun?

-¡T- tenía razón Himuro -san! ¡Chicos lo siento!

-¡Si te vas a…!

-Guarda silencio Kagami -kun

Le tape la boca (ni yo sé como lo logré) antes de que dijera algo al pobre hongo disculpon

-Continuamos… El siguiente equipo es de Grey -kun y Akashi -sama quienes consiguieron 40 dulces, ningún rojo y solamente un negro, con un total de 90pts

Todos, no en verdad, todos estaban muy sorprendidos, en verdad que nadie esperaba ese resultado ¡¿Cómo puede haber 40 dulces?! ¡Sí que me sorprendieron!

-Y por último el equipo de Akira -san y Kotobuki -kun, quienes obtuvieron 30 dulces, sin ningún rojo, y cinco dulces negros, sumando un total de. 110pts ¡El equipo de Akira -san y Kotobuki -kun!

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir con una expresión bastante rara… ¿Estaban calmados? ¿Por qué? Ugh, a veces no entiendo a los hombres pero bueno, la banda de hace un rato volvió a tocar, ya todo era como en un principio sólo que había de reclamar el premio pero claro, yo me acerque al "organizador del juego" junto con mi compañero

-Akashi -kun, yo quisiera que Kotobuki -kun se quede con todo, digo, no necesito realmente nada

-¿Está segura Akira?

-¡Por supuesto! La verdad que me la pase bien jugando, deberías de hacer más de estas cosas

-Me alegra que así sea

Me sonrió un poco, en eso Kotobuki me tomo del brazo para hablar un poco, estaba muy sorprendido, parece que no esperaba mi respuesta

-Akira… me impresionas, ahora veo porque Shizuku te quiere tanto

-Jajaja, yo la quiero igual por eso hago esto, así que ahora campeón ve y no le hagas sufrir ¿Vale?

-Nunca podría hacerlo

Entonces él se fue a reclamar su premio oww ¡Me siento Cupido! No en verdad, siento que los estoy uniendo más y eso me alegra un montón ¡Pero bueno! El resto de la noche (madrugada) nos la pasamos bien, digo, como siempre, unos discutiendo, otros jugando y así

¡La verdad que hoy fue un día agotador pero divertido! Pero como cualquier día debía de terminar (¡Ya son casi las tres de la mañana!) Así que ya íbamos de regreso (Ideyuki, Nathan, Yamazaki, Kuroko y Kagami) hacía nuestras casas. Cada quién tomaba rumbos distintos hasta que finalmente el acosador y yo llegamos a la nuestra

-Descansa acosador -kun

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas así?

-No importa, ese es tu apodo y así se va a quedar

-Tch, como sea hasta mañana

-Cuídate Taiga

Y antes de que me dijera algo yo ya había entrado a mi casa; y en la sala se podía observar un ser todo… a no espera es mi primo todo cansado

-Hiro, ¿Me estuviste esperando?

-¿Huh? ¿Aki -chan? ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las tres de la mañana deberías ir a dormir a tu cuarto

-Ahhh, de acuerdo, por cierto… Vestida de Cleopatra te ves hermosa

Y me beso la frente antes de irse a su cuarto, hay, sino se viera tan tierno me hubiera molestado con él, pero ¿Qué se la va a hacer? Lo quiero mucho. Estoy muy cansada así que prácticamente me desmaquille lo más rápido posible me quite el disfraz más rápido que Flash y me tiré a la cama sin importar estar en ropa interior

¡Así me iba a dormir y no me importa! Lo bueno es que mañana no hay entrenamiento así que podré dormir todo el día ¡Yeeeih! Pero una vez toque la cama me quede mirando al techo empezándome a quedar dormida

Sólo preguntándome una cosa

¿Qué se traen los chicos últimamente?

Y hasta ahí llego mi ser

* * *

 **Notas: ¡Deberían darme un premio por escribir 10,270 palabras! ¡Esto es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida! Así que en verdad, espero les haya gustado y si se confundieron XDD pues ya ni modos, porque les dije desde un principio :V**

 **¡Pero qué importa! XD Agradezco a todas las personitas que siempre comentan mi fic, gracias a ellas me anime a hacer este especial (algo atrasado pero como dije problemas técnicos) ¡Así que espero sigan apoyando mi historia!**

 **¡Con mucho amor y cariño espero se hayan divertido, bye~!**


End file.
